A conventional printing machine is described in DE 3,936,448 C1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,120. In this conventional printing machine, a friction-reducing layer is provided comprising a foil arrangement having two foils placed one above the other between the plate cylinder and the printing plate. Each foil is coated with plastic such that one surface of the foil has a lower coefficient of sliding friction than the other surface. The foils are arranged such that the surfaces with the lower coefficient of sliding friction engage one another, thus allowing for displacement of the printing plate relative to the plate cylinder. As a result, the attachment and alignment adjustment of the printing plate on the plate cylinder is facilitated.
Because of the complex arrangement of foils associated with this convention printing machine, however, it is difficult to change the printing plate. Furthermore, the heat dissipation from the printing plate to the plate cylinder is adversely affected by the two foils. This results in a reduction of the temperature resistance of the printing plate.